


Secret Santa

by Jimjamjiminnie



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, M/M, caboosington if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimjamjiminnie/pseuds/Jimjamjiminnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rules:<br/>1) No telling anyone who you got. (Or implying it)<br/>2) No telling anyone one what you want. (Or implying it)<br/>3) No shitty presents.<br/>So basically, Wash is screwed. Or rather Caboose is for getting a secret Santa who is terrible with presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

Wash looks from the name on the paper to Caboose and frowns. He'd told them he didn't want to participate. He's never been very good with presents, but somehow they managed to get everyone to join in, both reds and blues alike and with all of them wearing him down it was really only a matter of time before he caved.

Honestly Wash should be relieved that he pulled out Caboose's name, the guy is the least picky person he knows, and he'll probably be happy with his present no matter what he gets. Still, Wash can't help but feel that he is going to let him down. He wishes everyone could just say what they want, it would be so much simpler. Everyone would get the present they want, and no one would have to worry about getting the wrong thing. Of course it isn't that easy, everyone had been very adamant about the rules:

  1. No telling anyone who you got. (Or implying it)

  2. No telling anyone one what you want. (Or implying it)

  3. No shitty presents.




So basically, Wash is screwed. Or rather Caboose is for getting a secret Santa who is terrible with presents.

It takes time and a few well placed questions, but Wash eventually decides on something he thinks Caboose will like. After Caboose mentioned that he has a hard time remembering things, it became pretty clear what to get him. A camera. Wash decides to take even further and get's him a scrap book, he takes a few picture to start him of as well. (Granted, the pictures he takes aren't very good, but it's the thought that counts.) Despite the rough beginning to the whole secret Santa thing, Wash can't help, but feel excited to see Caboose's reaction.

Wash's wrapping paper looks like crap, but he's already redone it twice and it isn't like it actually matters. It'll just be ripped apart anyways. Everyone's presents are under the tree now, and despite them having to make all the decorations themselves, it actually looks very nice. Though most people aren't paying attention to that, everyone's eyes are on the presents below. It's early, the sun has barely risen, but Caboose insisted on opening presents as soon as he woke up. He woke up the blues first, and told everyone that they couldn't open their presents until everyone was there. The reds are slowly making their way to the tree now. They couldn't decide which base to keep the tree at so instead they put it in the middle, which, seemed like a good idea at the time, but now with the cold nipping at him Wash was a little unsure.

Once everyone is standing around the tree they pounce at their presents with a childlike excitement. Until now Wash hadn't given his own present much thought, but now he was overwhelmed with curiosity. Along with the others he shuffles through the pile of presents until he find the one with his name on it, and as much as he wants to just rip his open right there, he wants to see Caboose open his first. He finds Caboose just as he begins opening his present, and sits next to him. The blue soldier gives him a smile before turning his attention back to the poorly wrapped present. When Caboose first opens the present he pauses for a moment and Wash worries he doesn't like it, but then Caboose's eyes brighten and he smiles so big it looks like it might just hurt and he pulls Wash in for a tight hug that does hurt, but Wash is too preoccupied with blushing to notice. After Caboose let's go he urges Wash to open his own present.

From: Caboose

To: Agent Washingtub

The tag reads. Inside is a drawing, of him, Caboose, the reds, the blues, everyone. It isn't the best drawing, but Wash hardly cares. For the first in a long time he smiles, dimples and all.

It takes Caboose a few tries to get the hang of taking pictures, and even after he does a lot of the pictures are still blurry. He doesn't seem to care though, he still puts them in the scrap book regardless. Wash doesn't tell anyone, but he framed the drawing and hung it on his wall.

 


End file.
